


Percabeth and The City of Gold

by Valynight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), F/M, M/M, Percabeth Week, Riddles, Romance, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valynight/pseuds/Valynight
Summary: Percy Jackson's mom is an esteemed archeologist with the mission to find the City of Gold. Percy Jackson, the very cultured, astonishingly good looking, adventure loving yet, somehow, an outcast condemned by the few friend's he's made as the Dyslexic kid who likes old rock's. He's not very skilled in archeology, but has a knack for adventure. Cue Annabeth Chase; ferociously confident, stunning, genius, and acclaimed to be the next great archeologist of the ancient world at the age of 18. Though she loves adventure, she does things by the book. Percy and Annabeth may share an interest in archeology, but the two couldn't be more different in their approaches to it. Though finding this city may seem as simple as following a few clues, dark forces are at work to stop them and claim the city for themselves.Our story follow's a few different hero's and their quest to find this lost city, but little do Percy and Annabeth know this journey will take them on the ride of their lives.Alternating Percy/Annabeth POV
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. A New Dig

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoy this fanfic, it's my first one and I have some fun ideas! Let me know your thoughts and/or recommendations in the comments. I'll be updating this as often as possible, and I'll be leaving little notes on my progress in the next chapter section. Thanks for reading!

Percy's POV

"Percy! Percy!"

"What!?"

I shouted back. I looked up from my mid-day snack to see my mom hard at work under a blue tent across the courtyard, brushing off some pottery she had saved from the ever growing vines. The sun beat down through the trees creating some shade, but the humidity was the real killer. The spot where we were located was an old temple; a once glorious monument to something long forgotten, now crumbling along with the secrets it might have once held. I'd seen so many like it before. I was only 18 but I'd already traveled all around the world. Peru was just the next stop, and I can tell you I was really was excited when my mom told me we'd be going for Christmas. Every dig we ever went to was hot-- always. I got excited because Christmas meant cold weather, but then I realized: wrong hemisphere. So again I'm stuck in another hot place, a glorified assistant to my mom: the best archeologist in the world. 

I liked archeology-- not as much as my mom, but I thought it was interesting. It gave me the chance to travel the world, adventuring around on my own and exploring, discovering new things that would hopefully prove useful to my moms research, and usually getting into trouble in the process. The biggest downside of traveling the world though was the homeschooling all my life, and never making a real friend until Grover joined up with my mom and I a year ago. Before that, It was just me and my mom-- well, my mom and her work-- and me adventuring on my own.

"I need my stencil brush, I think i found some new words but i can't make them out. Oh, and some water too!"

My mom shouted again. I knew that she'd found something important, and I wouldn't want her to stop working and storm over here only to find what she needed immediately like she always did. I started puttering through the items in our tent, leaving behind my delicious peanut butter sandwich to be swallowed whole by the hungry flies that seemed to never stop multiplying. Honestly, it killed me a little bit more inside when one fell into my food. My mom's tools were scattered all around the tent. Brushes laid on the ground or in bowls, different tools found homes on top of dirty clothes; it was a mystery how we traveled the world and managed not to lose anything along the way.

I looked back at my peanut butter sandwich, with the special blue peanut butter we always took with us melting away. So far, only few flies had decided to make it their home. I groaned and made a move to pick them out, but before I could, another shout from the blue tent.

"Percy! If you can't do it, can you please call Grover over here! I know he's asked to take a nap but dam if i'm up, everyone's up! If we're going to find this city, we need all hands on deck!"

"No, don't worry I think i'm getting close to it!"

I yelled back.

I kept digging through the tent, finding different artifacts that my mom had already uncovered and deemed worthy of a second look from other scholars. More nothing. I couldn't find that dam brush. Just as I was about to yell that I couldn't find it and accept my fate, Grover stepped into the tent. His hair was messy with curls, and he sported a brown t-shirt with tan pants with a harmonica sticking out of his left pocket; I had no idea why but playing that thing put him more at ease wherever we went.

"Matching again are we?"

He smiled faintly, still in a dream-like state. I looked down and saw I was wearing the exact same thing, save for a blue bandana tied to my wrist. Blue tents, blue bandanas, and blue food; you could say blue was our family color. Grover handed me the exact brush I was looking for, rubbing his eyes right after it left his hand.

"Here's the brush, now please let me sleep. She's kept us up for almost a day now and I just got permission to nap."

He yawned and then walked back out. He was right, we'd been working for almost 24 hours straight. Ever since my mom was a little girl she'd been fascinated with ancient civilizations> but one in particular caught her eye: the lost city of Paititi-- better known as the Lost City of Gold. We traveled most of the world during my childhood looking for clues on where it could possibly be located in Peru, and finally, my mom found an old map, lying around in an old church, in an old European country, that spoke of an ancient temple in the Peruvian jungle that could point the way to this city. From what we've already discovered in the short few days we'd been here, it seemed like if anywhere could tell us where the City of Gold was, this was the place. It was a gorgeous temple, with a courtyard that had roof coverings running along the inside perimeter. It was mostly covered with vines now, but glyphs could be seen painted on the greenish walls, telling a story that hadn't been told in countless years. Attached was a large, pyramid-like structure that loomed over the courtyard in an ominous way. My mom said we had to wait before we entered the main part, though I wasn't sure why. Normally I would have gone in anyways, but this time her tone had been gravely serious.

"Percy! Grover!!"

My mom sounded excited now, no longer irritated with the brush that was not in her hands yet.

"Got it, mom! Coming!"

Before I stepped out, I looked down at the blue peanut butter melting quickly on my bread, flies kamikazing down to try and get a taste of that dam peanut butter. They had somehow managed to cover almost the whole piece during the 2 minutes I had looked away. Guess I wasn't hungry anymore.

As I took a step out of the tent, the ground began to shake. My first instinct was to look up to the sky for an erupting volcano because, in my line of work, you've seen one or two of those up close. Nothing in the sky, but the rumbling continued to intensify. I looked toward the entrance of the courtyard, where I saw 4 big trucks approaching. Each looked just like last: painted in matte black jungle camouflage, with the symbol of Ares painted in bright red on the hood. "Great," I thought to myself, "these guys again". Grover popped into the tent, now with his Harmonica in hand and a frightened look on his face. His curls seemed even more wild than when I'd seen him a second ago. My mom followed right behind him. Her brown hair was a mess, her blue eyes showed sadness, and her soft smile that made everyone feel more at ease was missing. She was holding the pot she had uncovered in her research tent.

"I can't believe they found us again. What is that, three straight digs in a row?

She hastily placed the pot on the floor next to her desk. It wobbled slowly, almost falling over before I jumped down and caught it. Putting it down that aggressively only meant one thing: she was mad.

Grover and I nodded in agreement at her as he helped me up. We all peered outside the tent as the Ares trucks pulled to a stop outside of the courtyard doors. Men in green camouflage with the symbol of Ares on their chest immediately poured out of the cars and started building what looked like a mini town. The men worked in unison, muttering few words to each other as they worked. Within minutes, a small town of tents was built just outside of the temple wall.

"And we were so careful this time, too." 

I expressed sadly. My mom had lost interest in the building of the town and was back at her desk, frantically leafing through her papers, casting aside every document she scanned that seemed to have no importance.

"Not careful enough."

She muttered to herself. Grover and I turned back to look at the town, but our gaze was met by a man and a woman standing directly in front of us. The man was tall with dark hair. It was apparent he went to the the gym way too often, as he was wearing a green camouflage shirt that was way too tight for him. To complete his look, he wore glasses so dark the night sky would have been jealous. Beside him, a short haired woman stood tall and proud, proudly displaying the Ares symbol on her camouflage t-shirt. Her eyes seemed to dance between brown and red, never being able to stick with one color. On her back, she carried what looked like a spear. "A spear in the Jungle was an interesting choice of weapon," I thought to myself.

My mom stood turned away from the tent door at her desk. Her fists clenched on top of the mess of papers she had created. Her eyes remained closed as she took a few deep breaths. The man with the glasses broke the silence.

"Come on, Sally. Not excited to see me?"

He cracked a little smile, but no other muscles on his face moved-- it was unnerving. He had somehow managed to make the situation more tense with his little joke. He smiled like he knew he striked a nerve that he really wanted to hit. No one knew his real name, but he insisted that he be called "Ares," like the Greek god of war. What a loser. My mom forced words out back at him, still looking away.

"How did you find me this time, Ares? Please, I'd love to know."

Ares slight smile turned into a full fledged grin.

"Ahh, so you do remember me? Great! Well then you remember what happens when my team starts at a site... your research, please."

His voice boomed, like his vocal cords were was attached to a loudspeaker. The woman behind him was smiling now, too. He stuck out his hand, which was impossibly huge. My mom remained still. The woman behind Ares began to step forward. I only then realized the spear on her back wasn't meant for the Jungle. I jumped in between Ares and my mom. 

"Look, we just settled in here and haven't found anything major yet. Just a few pots with old glyphs on them."

Ares sneered down at me.

"I'm not talking to you, boy! Let the adults talk. Sally, your work, now."

I hated this; it was the third time they had stolen my moms research on their quest to find and loot the City of Gold. If there was anything I hated more than flies or humidity, it was Ares and his goons. They had the funds to sponsor major expeditions as well as arm as small army; there was nothing stopping them from stealing from the real archeologists of the world like my mom.

I was about to protest again when my mom put her hand on my shoulder. 

"It's okay, Percy."

She stood beside me now, and handed over some papers to Ares, who smiled smugly. The woman in the back stepped back, no longer ready to pounce.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it now, Sally? And giving me your work in record time, too? I love it!"

Ares laughed as he spoke, obviously proud how quickly the interaction had gone this time around. Ares turned to the woman standing beside him.

"Clarisse, go deliver these to Luke immediately."

The woman nodded and jogged back to their camp. 

Luke. I hated that guy too. He was a few years older than me (which he always loved to remind me about), and he and his snotty team of rich kids found their way to every dig we went to and disrupted everything. They never failed to destroy priceless artifacts in search of treasure. This day just couldn't get any worse. I knew it had to be him too: the archeology world was way too small for 2 prominent Lukes.

"Now, thank you Sally. I'll be seeing you again soon."

Ares swooped out of the tent much more gracefully than anticipated, leaving behind a foul atmosphere. The tent remained silent. If my mom could have clenched her fists harder, she would have. The blue tent we were standing in was slightly moving, and if it wasn't for the subtle noise of the wind, you could swear it was my mom's anger that was moving it. Ares had now disappeared from sight. Grover slouched into a red camping chair and groaned, sipping on a 1,000 year old vase full of rain water. He quickly spit it out, muttering some curses while also apologizing at the same time. He put his harmonica to his lips and blew a few somber notes. They echoed the situation perfectly; my mom had turned back to her desk and was looking through more papers, Grover had just drank jungle water, and I just failed to stop Ares from yet again taking my mom's work.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Oh sweetie, it's okay!"

Her tone had instantly shifted from beyond mad to cheerful-- Did I miss something?

"Mom... did something just happen that I missed? Your work was just stolen. Again."

My mom moved around the tent, clearly searching for something.

"Look, Percy, it was only a matter of time before they found us. I thought the fake clues I left at my old digs would have directed them somewhere else, but they must have some new talent that saw through them."

"WHAT? Fake clues?"

Grover and I both stammered in unison. I had no idea my mom had planned any of this.

"Yep, but at least it took them this long to get here. It's given me time to plan."

She moved around the tent gracefully, placing items to the side as she burrowed through her things.

"Plan... what? You just gave up your work. Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

I was in utter disbelief. These Ares fiends had been following us around and stealing her work all year, trying to get an edge on the City of Gold. Why would she be happy about giving up her work?

"Oh, Percy..."

She trailed off as she uncovered a neglected basket full of dirty laundry. She rifled through the basket, and after successfully navigating the clothes, pulled out a large piece of paper.

"Aha! Here it is!"

She brought the paper over to her desk and laid it flat, smoothing out the edges. It was filled to the brim with drawings of a building. She moved to the front of the tent and closed the door.

"Grover, watch the tent door. Tell me if anyone is coming."

Grover jumped up and stood by the door, peering out. I still stood in disbelief.

"Wait, Mom, weren't you afraid they might search our tent for this?"

My mom shook her at me.

"I gave them a fake set of notes on where I know the clue to the city of gold IS NOT hidden." She winked at me. "My acting skills were superb though. I still got it, don't I?"

She picked up a pen and began scribbling things on the paper. Grover and I watched as this genius of a woman finished up her master plan.

"Now, boys, we have to be quick about this, because we have to be gone by the time Ares figures out what I gave him was total rubbish. I give his team until tomorrow, but with Luke here..."

She trailed off again, now studying the map even more intently before. After a few seconds, she smiled to herself as she etched something out.

"Okay, so here's the plan-"

Suddenly, Grover yelped and the tent flaps opened. Jason walked in followed by Piper; Jason with his staple purple shirt, clean cut blonde hair, and sky blue eyes and Piper, whose dark hair fell unevenly down to her shoulders and eyes that changed colors from brown to blue to green. Behind them, though, trailed a girl I have never seen before, or have I? She was wearing an orange t-shirt with grey shorts, carrying a book in her hands with words on it that seemed to dance around the cover. Wait, that was just my Dyslexia-- words can't dance. She had messy, curly blonde hair and tanned skin with an athletic build. She was stunning. She stepped forward all the way through the tent, revealing that she was carrying a backpack that was overflowing with papers and books. "Books: not my thing at all," I thought to myself. To complete her look, her eyes were stormy grey. I could have gotten lost in them for hours when I was suddenly pulled back into reality by Jason giving me a hug.

"What's up dude! Sorry we took so long, your mom had us make one stop at the airport. This is Annabeth! Archeologist extraordinaire. Annabeth, meet Grover and Percy."

Jason gestured toward both crowds. That's how I recognized her! I'd seen her in a few Archeologist Digest magazines. She was a dam good archeologist, with discoveries that gave my mom a run for her money. To top it off, she was only 18. As I was about to respond, my mom interrupted us.

"Great, now that everyone has been introduced, I have a plan to stop Ares in their tracks AND I know where the next clue in this temple is. Everyone grab a seat, we have work to do."


	2. The Plan

Annabeth's POV:

The cab shook violently as the cab driver tried and failed to finesse around the holes in the dirt road. I had one of my hands glued to the bar that was attached to the bench in front of me and the other holding my book bag. The cab had two rows of benches covered in fading brown leather with a small tarp roof and an exposed engine that roared as we rolled along. It also had no doors or seatbelts, hence why the handlebar was so important to hold onto. Jason and the driver sat up front, while Piper and I took the back. I kept looking ahead and wanting to shout, "Watch out!" every time we approached a large hole, but I knew it would be no use. My shouts would only cause the driver to turn around, nod his head at me and smile - all the while managing to crash into more holes.

I watched the jungle go by as we drove along. It was filled with tall trees that had vines drooping down, and the distant sound of monkeys howling in the distance. It was a place full of mystery, adventure and ancient stuff: my kind of place. The car hit another bump hard as my gaze was fixed on the trees. I almost fell out of the car, but I was able to reaffirm my grip on the handlebar. My backpack flew out and its contents spilled out on the road. The beautiful girl sitting next to me, Piper, had just picked me up from the airport. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Hey! So now that we are out of the city, I think we'll be able to talk safely."  
She had to shout because the cart was so loud. Her eyes sparkled as the words roared from her soft smile.

"Safely?" I questioned, shouting back. “Nothing in Sally's note to me mentioned dangerous activities, but that still would never deter me,” I thought to myself. Pipers grin widened and it looked like she chuckled a bit, only to be silenced by the cab’s loud engine.

"It's been strange with Sally ever since Jason and I joined up with her at the start of this trip. We join her expeditions when we can, but school only lets us do so many internships away from campus. This trip has been different, though. She's been acting more secretive and has been trying to rush through things. I guess some group called ‘Ares’ has been giving her trouble recently.”

I nodded back to her and gave her a small smile. I didn’t know why Sally was acting secretive, but I knew the Ares group. It was not one that I wanted to know. I guess I was making a weird face, because Piper looked at me in a funny way, expressing a bit of concern. I couldn't help the face though, because she had struck a nerve. I quickly rebounded and changed the subject.

"So, are one of you going to tell me why Sally Jackson has requested my presence?"

Jason turned around and grinned.

"You're kidding, right? Have you read your own resume? Your discoveries and skills are becoming legendary."

I blushed and turned my head to look outside of the cart to hide it. The jungle presented itself as a mysterious place, holding more secrets than one could ever know.

I turned back to Piper. "Really though, she just works with her son, another kid that joined last year, and you two on occasion. I mean, she keeps her work a secret until she’s ready to present it to the world and blow people's minds. Why would she ask for me now?"

Piper put her arm up on the chair and turned her body to me.

"Honestly, I think she's stuck. Though she would never admit that."

"Stuck on what?" I demanded, but I couldn't help but smile as Jason and Piper both looked at each other and laughed. They responded in unison.

"The City of Gold."  
I was stunned, and I knew it read on my face too because Jason began laughing even harder.

"It sounds crazy, we know," Piper chimed, "but Sally Jackson has found actual clues that could potentially lead us to the city."

I tilted my head and looked at her with a confused face.

"You're kidding... right? That city is just a myth. Do you know how many people have died trying to find it?"

I looked over at Jason, who was no longer laughing but had a devious smile across his lips.

"Well, it WAS a myth."

"Are they messing with me?" I thought to myself. I was stunned, so I reached down into my backpack and pulled out my book on ancient archeological legends. I loved books; they always kept me company during my travels. They just had so many answers that my world at home couldn't provide. Maybe that's why I became an archeologist: to find the truth.

I flipped through the pages of my book and came to a stop when the picture of a golden city fluttered before me. "Paititi," the page read, "is the lost Incan City of Gold. Many have journeyed to find it, but none have returned to tell the tale. It is rumored to lie East of the Andes Mountains, somewhere in the rainforests of Peru, Bolivia, or Brazil." “Well, at least we were East of the Andes," I thought to myself. I read the next line. "Many archeologists believe..." The book started presenting some wild theories that I knew were obviously wrong, as the archaeologists in the book had likely never even remotely come close to finding a clue about the Cities whereabouts. "A city made of gold," I thought to myself, "It’s just ridiculous, but if it were real--" Piper interrupted my thoughts.

"I know that book!"

She ripped it from my hands and checked out the cover.

"We have to read this for Ancient Archeology Myths, Jason!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the book back.

"It's a waste of your time to study this book." I closed it shut and slipped it back into my bag. "It’s just filled to the brim with wishful thinking archeologists."

Piper frowned and crossed her arms, falling into thought. I went back to checking out the passing Jungle and holding on for dear life.

* * *

The cart rolled to a bumpy stop outside of the temple gates. The driver held his cross and muttered a few words in his native language. I grabbed my duffle and my backpack and jumped out, excitedly checking out the large temple in front of me. A large stone gateway opened the way into the mossy, high walled temple courtyard. An old stone path that started under the gateway peaked out at me from under the Earth, leading deeper into the courtyard. Behind the courtyard was a giant pyramid that had been almost totally consumed by the surrounding jungle. The distant screams of the howler monkeys were less faint now. No one less than an archeologist or a mad person would ever dare enter this place. The driver sped off behind us, leaving us in a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, I noticed that all around us were men in camouflage outfits, scrambling in and out of tents. They spoke into their radios like it was the last thing they would ever do. It was chaotic, but I recognized the red symbol sprayed across their chests: Ares.

We walked silently past the Ares tents, but before I stepped through the arch, a hand fell on my shoulder.

"Annabeth! What brings you all the way out here? Last I heard you were over in Greece trying to find Hades’ gate."

I cringed. I knew the voice behind me, and I hated it. Luke Castellon.

I turned and picked his hand off my shoulder. I hadn't seen him in a few years, but he looked exactly the same with a short, sandy blonde haircut and a mischievous smile running across his face.

"I got close to finding it, but something more pressing brought me here."  
I kept my composure. Luke studied Jason and Piper, who stood behind me now, and looked back at me.

"Don't tell me you're..."

Piper stepped forward.

"Yes, she's with us."

Luke's smile faded.

"Hanging with B-List Archeologists will get you nowhere, Chase. We've just arrived here and made some excellent strides in our search of the temple."

I scoffed at him.

"You stole my father's work. I’ll bet you stole your way here too.”

Luke's smile crept back onto his face.

"Aww, are you still sore about that?"

I stepped forward into a fighting stance, but Piper grabbed my arm.

"It's not worth it, let's go.”

I shook her off and turned to walk into the temple courtyard, leaving Luke and his creepy smile.

Piper and Jason led me through the gates and into the courtyard, explaining the different tents that lay around it and how I would be staying with Piper and Sally in a green tent in the corner of the courtyard. I quickly jogged over, tossed my bag in, then met up with Jason and Piper as they entered the blue "command tent." I was still upset about Luke as I followed Jason and Piper in, but I locked eyes with a boy sitting across the tent in a brown t-shirt and tan pants, and my anger faded. The boy had a mischievous smile on his face, but his smile quickly disappeared when we locked eyes. He had dark hair and green eyes, with a blue bandana strangely tied to his wrist. He must have been Percy, and he looked a lot cuter in person than he did in the photos with his mom. For a moment, it was just me and him, until Jason interrupted our staring contest and gave him a hug and introduced everyone. I waved at Percy and realized I’d completely missed the other boy sitting by the tent door. His name was Grover, and he looked like he needed a nap.

We all sat down in various places in the messy tent. Percy offered up his chair to me and took a seat on some clothes in a basket. Jason popped down next to him and began explaining some part of his trip to the airport. Grover stayed seated in his corner, nervously playing with his harmonica and watching the door. Piper walked up to Sally's desk and began studying the paper that Sally was drawing on.

"Okay!" Sally spoke enthusiastically. "Grover, we all clear to begin?"  
Grover gave her a half thumbs up with a cheap smile and continued monitoring the outside activity. Sally picked up the paper and showed it to the rest of us.

"Alright, it's pretty simple. I surveyed the temple last night and found a door that, according to glyphs on the door, can only be opened during a full moon."  
She paused for a second.

"And, if Percy listened and did not disturb anything in the temple like I asked-"  
"Hey!" Percy protested, obviously irritated that his mom would accuse him of that. "I actually listened this time."

"Great, Percy causes more harm than good at digs." I thought to myself. I now remembered what I'd read about Percy; Sally was the brain's and Percy tended to get into trouble, being known to sometimes ruin artifacts and monuments while adventuring around every dig or place they went. I'd heard he usually kept to himself and didn't like the research part of archeology and instead just liked to jump in and explore-- not my kind of person at all.

Sally continued on.

"As I was saying, if my theory is correct, a clue to find the City of Gold lies behind this “moon door”, and tonight is a full moon. It is our one shot to find and get out with the clue before Ares suspects anything.”

"So how do we open the door?" Jason questioned.

"Ah yes,” Sally continued. “Throughout various points in the temple lie mirrors which, if aligned correctly, serve as a conduit for a moonbeam to flow through the temple roof to the door. More specifically, a crystal above the door. Once the moon beam hits the crystal, the door will open."

"It's that simple?" I asked. "Because in my experience, nothing is ever that simple."

Sally looked at me with a big smile though I knew I came off with sass.

"And that is why I've brought Annabeth here, to think outside the box I've already thought outside of."

"Well, that really wasn't me thinking outside--"

I tried to respond but Sally interrupted.

"This will take total teamwork, because tonight is our one shot. Ares thinks it takes a high noon sun to open the door based on my fake notes, and since it’s past noon, he'll wait to enter the temple until tomorrow morning."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Piper asked. It was a fair question; Sally had really just said a bunch of words at us.  
"I'm pairing everyone off into teams. Jason and Piper, at sunset you two will climb the temple and make sure the vines are cleared from the holes at the top so the moonlight can fall in. Grover and I will head straight for the moon door. Annabeth and Percy, you two will go and make sure the mirrors are all aligned around the interior of the temple.

"Wait!" I protested. I really didn't want to go with Percy the tomb wrecker. It was the chance of a lifetime to open a door that hadn't been opened in thousands of years with Sally Jackson. I didn't want to be with her son on the other side of the temple when it opened.

"Sally, didn't you bring me on to help you think outside the box? What if you translated the door wrong? I can help!"

"Yeah mom, Grover and I can handle the mirrors."

Percy explained, also in a protesting voice. Sally looked at both of us.  
"No, I need Grover with me so he can play his harmonica and give you all the signal to come to the moon door when the beam has been aligned. Now get some rest, you’ll need it before tonight."

Sally, Jason, Piper, and Grover exited the tent. It was just Percy and I left inside. I looked over and Percy and he looked at me. I could tell he was disappointed to work with me too for some unknown reason, but it looked like we were stuck together. I'd have to watch his every move to make sure he didn't screw up the mirrors, let alone damage anything. I couldn't believe that I was going to miss the door opening, but at least I would get to see the contents inside. This was going to be a long, but exciting, night.


End file.
